


Wolf’s Bane Reimagined

by Jeah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, What-If, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeah/pseuds/Jeah
Summary: Set in season 1 episode 9. Stiles has invited Danny over to investigate a mysterious text. In the episode Danny agrees to help quite easily, but what if Danny had said no? How much seducing would Derek have to do to get Danny's help?





	Wolf’s Bane Reimagined

“Scott didn't get the necklace?”

“No.” Stiles answered. “He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try.” Derek motioned Stiles to continue. “The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there.”

“So?” Derek asked.

“So, it wasn't Scott,” Stiles said.

“Well, can you find out who sent it?”

“No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can,” Stiles said.

 

***

 

“You want me to do what?” Danny asked flabbergasted.

Stiles sat in front of him, hands crossed, like he was praying. “Trace a text,” Stiles said and hoped for the best.

“I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do,” Danny said. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“And we will, once you trace the text,” Stiles said and ran his hands through his short hair.

“And what makes you think I know how?”

“I - I looked up your arrest report, so…”

A moment of silence passed between them. Danny was visibly shook.

“I … I was 13. They dropped the charges.”

Stiles audibly shrugged.

“No, we're doing lab work,” Danny said firmly, ending the discussion, and grabbed a chair for himself.

“Oh, my –” Stiles said. He almost spit the words out of his mouth and barely stopped himself from cursing. As he turned towards his laptop, he further vented his frustration by doing a silent shout and closing his hand into a fist before typing with unnecessary force. He had conducted a simple plan: invite Danny over and get him to trace that damn text. He had hoped Danny would have been more cooperative from the start, but evidently that wasn’t going to happen. The text was their best lead and tracing it was vital for finding out who was the killer. Lives were at stake.

“Who's he again?” Danny asked and looked repeatedly over his shoulder. Stiles tried his best to hide his smile. Thankfully he had made a contingency plan to make Danny more willing to help.

“Um, my cousin - Miguel,” Stiles said. He could practically feel Derek’s icy stare. Derek hadn’t liked the plan.

“Is that blood on his shirt?”

“Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts,” Stiles said and pointed Derek towards the dresser with his eyes. Derek closed the book he was reading and removed his shirt. This was a stupid plan, he thought.

“So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably…” Stiles said as Derek rummaged around Stiles’ drawer. Didn’t Stiles have anything decent to wear? Derek threw few shirts on the floor until he found one that wasn’t as hideous as the rest. He checked the label. It was too small.

“Uh, Stiles?” Derek said, and the two young men turned around. Danny smiled faintly. Ever since Derek had removed his shirt, he couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

“Yes?” Stiles asked innocently.

“This,” Derek said and stretched pulled the shirt in his hands, making his arms flex. “No fit.”

“Then try something else on,” Stiles said and turned towards Danny. He noticed Danny ogling Derek and feigned surprise at what Danny was doing. His plan was working.

Derek rummaged for another shirt. The one he managed to find and try on was too small and highlighted his muscular form. “Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" Stiles said, slapped Danny's arm to get his attention and pointed towards Derek. "What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny responded.

"The shirt?” Stiles said.

“It's …” Danny hesitated and glanced at Derek a few times before quickly averting his gaze. “It's not really his color,” he continued with his voice sounding a bit shaky.

Derek’s face looked akin to a cat forced to take a bath. He quickly reminded himself on the reasons they were here. He needed to clear his name from the murder charges and if this was what he had to do, then he would do it. Derek pulled the shirt off and made sure that Danny had ample time to look at his toned torso.

In unison Stiles and Danny turned away from Derek.

“You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?” Stiles said smugly.

“You're a horrible person,” Danny said.

“I know. It keeps me awake at night.” Stiles said. “Anyway, about that text,” he continued.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted. Both Stiles and Danny turned around.

“None of these fit,” Derek said scowling and shirtless. Derek held one of Stiles’ shirts and waived it angrily. He noticed Danny staring at him wishfully and smelled the scent of lust coming out from Danny.

Danny watched Derek’s muscly arms flex as Derek gripped the shirt tightly and found it impossible not to look at Derek’s toned abs and impressive pecs. He couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying seeing Stiles’ “cousin” trying on clothes, but still he hesitated. He could get into a whole lot of trouble if he helped Stiles. He remembered the wall of crap that had descended upon him the last time he had hacked a system and his parent’s reactions. Danny closed his eyes.

“I can’t help you Stiles,” Danny said. He wanted to kick himself for his decision, but he had to stick to his guns. He wasn’t that thirteen-year-old rebel anymore.

“Danny you’re killing me here,” Stiles said and rubbed his temples quickly and waved his hands. He looked like he was conducting an orchestra that wasn’t playing well.

“Let’s just get on with this,” Danny said and started to read. Stiles swore soundlessly. He grabbed a pen and he used like a drumstick to hit his leg. Time for the big guns, Stiles thought. He yawned loudly and stretched.

“I think I need a soda. Do you want one?” He asked.

“No thank you,” Danny replied and tried to read. It was difficult to concentrate because all he wanted to do was ogle at the hot guy behind him.

Stiles promptly turned around and mouthed to Derek “Do something!”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” he mouthed back.

Stiles mouthed “do something” again, but Derek’s looked puzzled. Stiles’ eyes rolled.

“You” he pointed at Derek, “him” he pointed at Danny, “do something!” Stiles used elaborate hand gestures to drive home the message. If Derek did something, maybe flirted a bit, then Danny would surely say yes. Stiles was betting on it. Stiles stopped waving his hands as soon as he noticed Danny stared at him like he was a crazy person and walked out the door.

Derek looked at the door for a while and tried to process what Stiles had tried to say. He stood in place, still shirtless and turned his gaze towards Danny. Danny noticed it and glanced at Derek and smiled. Dear lord he looks like he is going to kill me, Danny thought and turned around. Still hot though, Danny added and tried to act casually. It wasn’t like he was alone in a room with an obscenely handsome shirtless man. Derek stood in place and contemplated his options. He couldn’t intimidate Danny because it could jeopardize clearing his name. If Danny told the sheriff how he had threatened him in Stiles’ bedroom... Derek concluded, begrudgingly, that what Stiles had just tried to say him was right. Do Danny. It was a coarse but effective.

Derek walked to the door and closed it. As the lock made it’s clicking voice Danny gazed at Derek in confusion. Derek could hear Danny’s heartbeat accelerate as he made his way towards him. He could smell Danny’s fear, but mixed in it was also attraction and lust. Derek stopped in front of Danny and suddenly Danny didn’t know where to look. In front of him was a man that looked like a Hollywood hunk. All he could see was abs, muscly arms, beautiful pecs and a face that was the male equivalent of Helen of Troy. Danny felt like he was thrown into a romance novel with the leading man staring at him.

“You want to fuck?” Derek asked.

Danny felt all the air escape him. Apparently, the romance novel he was thrown into had the leading man going straight to the point.

“Wha…” Danny stuttered and blushed.

Derek unbuttoned his jeans. Danny’s eyes automatically followed Derek’s hands and he looked with wide eyes as Derek moved his hand to his zipper. Danny gulped as he eyed Derek’s sizeable bulge.

“Stiles really needs you to help him with that text.” Danny didn’t register at first what Derek had said but as soon as he did, his gaze shot up to meet Derek’s eyes.

“What did you say?”

“It would really help me too if you traced that text,” Derek said. Danny processed the information.

“Are you telling me you would sleep with me if I helped Stiles trace that text? What kind of a person do you think I am?”

Derek unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. Danny tore his gaze from Derek’s face to glance what was in front of him. Dear lord. His cock was a sight to behold. It was the eighth wonder of the modern world. Suddenly the thoughts of consequences for his actions flew out of Danny’s mind.

“I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text,” Danny said and blushed. “Afterwards,” he continued.

Derek scowled but nodded. The things he had to do.

 

***

 

Stiles left his room and stomped down the stairs. He hoped leaving those two alone would make Danny reconsider his decision and give him ample time to drool over Derek. Stiles smiled. Sometimes he was too smart.

As he got to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator door. Huh, he thought. We’re out of soda.

Stiles drummed his fingers. Didn’t dad say he bought some cases of soda and put them in the garage?

_“Stiles” the Sheriff said.  “Stiles. Pay attention. Will you stop playing with your phone. Just listen for one moment. Stiles! I put the sodas in the garage. Now just remember... Are you even listening?”_

He found them stacked next to the freezer in the garage. He picked a few and put them in the freezer to chill them. Nothing worse than warm soda, he thought. And it’s better to give Derek some time to woo Danny off his feet, Stiles continued in his head.

 

***

 

Danny removed his jacket before getting on his knees. His ran his hands on Derek’s muscly thighs as his eyes mapped the naked man in front of him. Danny moved his right hand upwards towards Derek’s abs and he felt his own hardon starting to grow. The handsome dark-haired Adonis was so sexy and beautiful. His skin felt warm under his touch. Hard and muscly. His abs were defined, and Danny ran his fingers all over them, tracing each one with his finger. The mixture of the light scent of whatever shower gel Derek used and a masculine base was turning him on.

Danny moved his hand towards the sizeable prize dangling in front of him. He inhaled sharply as his hand touched Derek’s cock, taking a lungful of Derek’s delicious, intoxicating, musky scent. He was fully hard now as he eyed Derek’s cock with hunger in his eyes. It was certainly bigger than his own, and that was saying something, as he was also from the larger side of the spectrum. Danny marveled the beautiful cock. It had two large veins and the large mushroom head was covered with foreskin. Danny licked his lips before he grabbed the cock. It felt warm. Silky and hard. He gave a few pumps and Derek’s cock responded happily to his touch.

Danny took the head of the penis into his mouth ran his tongue under the foreskin. He grasped the shaft a bit tighter and peeled the foreskin back over the smooth and shiny head, pulled his head back, and watched the foreskin move, covering and then exposing the head of the penis. Beautiful, Danny thought. Danny stroked the shaft a few times more before taking the head back in his mouth. He used his right hand to gently tug Derek’s heavy balls as his lips wrapped around the large head. His tongue lapped the precum. It tasted salty but good. Before long Danny was working Derek’s cock, sucking, licking and working the shaft. He looked upwards and found Derek staring him. Their eyes locked and the room filled with the noises of Danny giving head.

Slurp.

Suck.

Lick.

Pump.

“Fuck,” Derek said. He could feel the tip of his cock at the back of Danny’s throat. He heard Danny moan as he took more and more of his cock in his mouth without breaking eye contact.

“Are you going to take all of me?” Derek asked teasingly.

Danny winked before taking Derek’s cock down his throat.

“Fuck!” Derek said surprised. His legs nearly gave out under him as he felt the tightness of Danny’s throat around his member.

Danny’s nose was buried in Derek’s pubes as he worked his throat muscles. He pulled back before lunging Derek’s long and girthy cock down his throat again and repeated this several times. He loved the feeling of a big cock working his throat. Danny pulled back fully, and his mouth made a pop sound as he withdrew his mouth from the throbbing, drooling, glistening cock. Both men were breathing heavily and sweating, and Danny smiled at Derek before resuming. He used his tongue to lick Derek’s shaft up and down and used his hand to gently see how far the skin would retract. He rolled the foreskin back and forth before he kissed the glans and flicked and tickled the underside where the glans joined the shaft. He pulled the skin back over them and plunged his tongue between the skin tube and the glans and swirled his tongue.

“Ah! Oh God,” Derek moaned. He put his hand on Danny’s head.

Swirl.

Swirl.

“Keep doing that,” Derek commanded.

Danny swirled his tongue for a while, until he pulled the shaft skin back to reveal the glans again. His tongue gently caressed the underside in a circular motion as his other hand gently tugged and massaged Derek’s hefty balls.

Derek gasped. He hadn’t expected Danny to be this good. He wished Stiles wouldn’t barge in anytime soon. If he did Derek would definitely rip his throat with his teeth.

Derek used his hand to keep Danny’s head in place as he thrusted his cock down Danny’s throat, enjoying the tight squeeze. Derek pushed in and held Danny’s head in place, keeping his cock rooted in Danny’s throat. Danny tried to swallow as he felt Derek’s cock pulsating inside him. His lips were stretched and kissing Derek’s pubes. Soon the need for air overwhelmed Danny and he backed off and gasped for air.

Derek shuddered and looked down. His big throbbing cock was covered in spit. Danny had licked, sucked and swirled it like a pro. A second shudder ran through Derek as Danny didn’t miss a beat and wrapped his hand around Derek’s sizeable tool and started to pump it.

“Get up,” Derek said and helped Danny on his feet. As Danny got up, Derek gave him a deep kiss. Danny had earned it. Derek only paused the kiss to help Danny’s shirt of and then resumed kissing him.

Danny was dazed and in cloud nine. He had just sucked this Adonis' cock and now he was kissing him? Oh my God, this man is stupefyingly gorgeous, Danny thought, as he was getting lost to the kiss. Could life get any better?

 

***

 

Stiles took the chilled sodas from the freezer. Ah! So cold. Maybe he shouldn’t have left them in there for so long, but he wanted to play time. Stiles moved quickly to the door and tried to open it. The handle turned but the door was firmly shut. Stiles turned the handle again and again, but the door remained shut.

“What in the world?”

Stiles put the sodas to the ground and tried to open the door using both hands. It wouldn’t budge.

“What the f… No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

_It was then that he remembered what his father had tried to say._

_“Stiles! I put the sodas in the garage. Now just remember... Are you even listening?”_

_The sheriff sighed._

_“Stiles, it’s important that you listen. The garage door is broken, and the repair man will come next Tuesday. The door leading to the kitchen is also faulty so whatever you do, don’t close that door if you go into the garage.”_

“No, no, no, no, no, no. This is not happening!” Stiles shouted.

Stiles tried to use his frame and push the door open, but 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone didn’t help much with opening it. And he had left his phone back in the kitchen, so he couldn’t call help. Stiles tried the garage doors and they wouldn’t budge either. Oh boy was he in a pickle. He tried shouting for Derek. Surely the werewolf would hear him?

After shouting for minutes and no Derek coming to the rescue, Stiles cursed and tried to formulate a plan. Damn werewolves. What’s the point of having super hearing if you don’t use it?

 

***

 

Derek had heard Stiles’ pleas for help, but he had more pressing matters at hand as his hands roamed Danny’s body as they made out. Derek was pleasantly surprised how firm and muscular Danny was. Danny was 5’ 11, slim and nicely muscled firm body. He had perfect white teeth and a killer smile that accentuated his kind eyes. Derek on the other hand was just a bit taller with six feet tall, with hard-toned muscles and a nice firm ass, as Danny noticed it as he squeezed Derek’s muscly bubble butt.

The kiss went on until Derek moved them towards the bed where he pushed Danny on top of it.

“What about Stiles. Isn’t he going to come back soon?” Danny asked and smiled tentatively.

“I wouldn’t worry about him. He’s busy,” Derek said mysteriously, and Danny frowned at the comment. His thoughts were interrupted as Derek climbed on top of him and gave him a deep kiss. Oh, what the hell, Danny thought as he felt Derek’s tongue in his mouth.

Derek’s strong body pressed against Danny’s and the friction of movements rubbed Danny’s hardon. Danny couldn’t help himself and moaned. Derek took notice of it and unbuttoned Danny’s pants. It was time to free Danny’s cock from its confinement. Danny lifted his butt as Derek pushed the trousers off and the men, now completely nude, kissed passionately. Their naked bodies caressed each other’s and send pleasurable sensations through their bodies. Derek withdrew from the kiss and kissed Danny’s neck several times and gave him a hickey before going south. Derek heard Danny gasp as he sucked and nibbled his nipples. As he played with them Derek noted how well toned and muscly Danny’s pecks were. He clearly worked out a lot. Derek travelled further down and kissed Danny’s hard abs before grabbing Danny's cock. It was girthier at the base, somewhere between 7 or 8 inches long with a pronounced head, big veins and it curved downwards slightly, like a huge banana. Unlike Derek Danny was circumcised. Derek halted. Danny wasn’t as big as he was, but he was large. Derek hadn’t given a blowjob in a while and taking this would be a stretch. He tentatively wrapped his lips around Danny’s cock and tasted the flavor of Danny's precum.

Danny moaned loudly as he felt Derek’s warm, moist mouth around his member and he nearly came when he looked down. The sight of Derek going down on him was almost too much. The man who looked the epitome of sex, with his cheeks hollowed as he sucked his cock, was a heavenly sight. Danny wished he had his phone to record it. He could barely believe this was happening.

Derek continued to suck and pumped Danny’s cock.

Slurp.

Slurp.

Danny couldn’t believe it. He had only met Derek a few moments ago and he had already given him a blowjob, and now Derek was sucking and licking and slurping his cock. Fuck! The hottest man he had seen was giving him a blowjob. Danny was in a haze. In a fog. It felt incredible. He used his hands to twist his nipples to heighten his sexual feelings as Derek’s tongue work his slit. Danny’s eyes started to roll back as he felt Derek take more and more of him inside his mouth. All the while sucking. And licking. Danny couldn’t take it anymore. He felt the pressure increase rapidly.

“I’m coming!” He shouted.

Derek felt Danny’s cock pulsing madly in his mouth, getting ready to release its salty goodness. Derek let the first wave of cum hit his tongue, tasting the essence of the other man and then withdrew Danny’s cock from his mouth. The cock spurted few ropes of cum with such force that they hit Derek’s face, giving him a cum facial.

“Oh God,” Danny said panting. Derek’s face covered in streams of cum. It was in his hair, on his forehead, it hung off his nose and chin, streamed down his cheeks and one eye was forced shut by a huge glob. Derek’s mouth hung open slackly, revealing a mouth full of sperm. Danny couldn’t stop looking at Derek. If he hadn’t just cum, he would now after seeing Derek like this.

Derek grabbed one of the shirts laying on the floor and used it to clean himself.

“Well that was sudden,” he said.

Danny blushed. “Sorry. Couldn’t stop. Wow,” He said while breathing heavily.

Derek looked at the spent cock. “Well I guess that means I won’t be topping you today,” he said.

All the air escaped from Danny’s lungs. An electric shock ran through his body and his cock jumped from the thought of it. Derek looked at Danny’s cock twitch with a raised eyebrow.

“Give me a minute and I’m good to go,” Danny said and gave him his best smile.

 

***

 

The door leading to the kitchen wouldn’t budge. Stiles was looking for a power drill to unscrew the locks screws and found it next to the boxes containing hammers and nails.

“Aha!” he said and pressed the button to start. It did nothing. The battery was dead.

“Motherf…” He tried to find the regular screwdriver. Why was the garage so unorganized and a mess?

_“Stiles! I told you to clean the garage!”_

Oh, yes. That’s why, Stiles thought as he remembered dad’s words. Stiles looked around for something that would help him get out of the garage.

 

***

 

Danny was on all fours, ass up, as Derek marveled Danny’s bubble butt. It was nice and firm. Muscular. He grabbed both cheeks and spread them to reveal Danny’s puckered hole. Beautiful, Derek thought, and his cock surged up. He blew air on the hole and watched as Danny’s hole twitched in response. Derek licked his lips. If he had to do this, he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Derek found some lube from Stiles’ stash and poured some to his index finger. Once ready Derek touched the pucker with his finger. It felt hot. His finger explored the outer rim of the hole. Teasing. Testing. Taunting. His slicked finger pressed in, and slowly withdrew.

“You feel tight. Has it been long since you’ve been fucked?” Derek asked.

Danny felt the pressure on his entrance. “It’s been awhile,” he answered blushing.

Derek continued pressing his finger in and withdrawing until the hole worked with him. Winking. Wanting for more. It winked at him, and Derek’s finger slipped inside Danny’s hole. It felt farm, tight and silky inside. Derek moved his finger as deep as it could go. Searching. Moving it slowly.

Danny moaned in surprise.

There. He found his target.

Derek memorized the location and massaged the prostate, before slowly pulling his finger out. Derek spread Danny’s muscular globes and dove his head between them. He run his tongue up and down the crack, before swirling and exploring the outer ridge of Danny’s hole. Swirling changed to licking and Derek pressed his face deeper into the crack. Tasting. Invading. Lapping wildly. Danny gripped the sheets as he gasped. He tugged himself a few times and concentrated on the feeling of Derek’s tongue on his hole.

Derek’s wild lapping turned to probing. The hole was now slick with a mixture of saliva and lube, but it was still tight. Almost virginal. Derek’s tongue darted out. Searching for a way in. He found his target. His tongue gave quick darts. Teased. Swirled. Probed. This wasn’t Derek’s first rim job. He knew what he was doing, and he had time to work the hole open. Derek could still hear Stiles cursing and trying to get out of the garage. Derek continued his oral pleasuring. The hole winked wildly. Soon, it cooperated, and Derek’s tongue went in. It went in deep. Wiggling. Working. Deeper.

Danny buried his face in the pillow. All he wanted to do was moan. It felt amazing. He had never experienced something like this. The feeling Derek’s tongue inside him. Lapping. Licking. Darting in and out. Quick. Slow. It felt incredible. He wanted more. He needed more. Danny grabbed his cheeks and spread them wider. Derek was pleasantly surprised by this and doubled his efforts. Danny couldn’t stop himself and started to moan continuously. He was pleading. Telling how good it felt. He didn’t care how loud he was. It felt incredible.

Derek leaned back for a moment and looked at the hole in front of him. It dripped with his saliva and winked back at him invitingly. Danny pushed his backside towards Derek’s face. It was all the information Derek needed and he plunged back in action. Danny panted loudly as he felt Derek’s tongue re-enter him. In. Out. In. Out. Licking. Ravishing his hole.

Derek leaned back again, and Danny was confused by the sudden lack of contact. But that changed as he felt Derek’s finger enter him. Derek took it slow and fucked the hole slowly with his finger. Soon another finger entered. And another. Working slowly. Opening it. Making it ready. A fourth finger went in and Derek continuously worked Danny open while Danny mewled.

Derek smiled as he felt the hole relaxing. He had managed to open it. It was ready for him.

Derek put on a condom, slicked his cock with lube and positioned himself. Oh, what a sight. He marveled Danny’s back muscles. Bead of sweat rolled down on Danny’s back and Derek watched it move. It was one of the most beautiful things he had seen. Until he looked down and saw his cock resting between Danny’s glorious muscly buns. Derek grabbed both cheeks and pulled them closer, trapping his dick between them. He thrusted. Again. Again. The feeling of his slick cock sliding along Danny’s warm crack was amazing. But it wasn’t what Danny wanted. Danny grabbed his cheeks and spread them.

“Fuck me,” he said pleadingly.

Derek licked his lips. The taste of Danny was still in his lips. Delicious. Derek moved his cock to the winking entrance and pushed. Danny grunted. It felt painful. Sensing resistance Derek grabbed his cock and circled his tip against the entrance.

“Relax,” Derek said. “I’ll make you feel good,” he continued.

Derek moved closer and twisted Danny’s nipple. The sudden sensation was enough to distract Danny and Derek rocked his hips forward. The entrance started to yield, and Derek felt the head of his cock stretch the pucker. He pushed in more. It was almost there. Almost giving in. Danny felt the pressure increase and right then Derek twisted his nipple. The sudden feeling caused Danny’s hole to yield and Derek’s cock started to sink in. Lips stretched. Derek pushed. Suddenly the hole stretched enough, and Derek pushed the head of his big cock inside.

“Agh!” Danny shouted and used his hands to lift his upper body, moving instinctively forward, away from the penetrating force. Derek quickly grabbed Danny and kept him in place.

“Relax,” Derek said. “It’ll feel good soon.” Derek snapped his hips forward and a couple of inches went inside. Dear God, Derek though as he felt Danny’s warm, tight hole encompass his head.

“You’re doing good.” The tightness and warmth that encapsulated his cock was pure heaven. The smooth silky walls surrounded him. Derek felt like his dick was the center of the universe. His dick was sending so many pleasurable signals to his brain that it was hard to concentrate. But he knew better. This wasn’t the first hole he had tamed. From experience he knew that is was important to stretch the hole fully and to let his partner get used to the feeling of having his big cock inside them.

Derek steeled his resolve.

“That’s it,” Derek said as he felt his cock move an inch deeper.

Danny had closed his eyes. It was painful at first, but he was slowly getting used to the feeling. Another inch went inside. Danny hadn’t felt anything like this. Derek’s cock touched places that he didn’t know were there. Derek kissed Danny’s neck several times. Derek thrusted and bottomed out. He was fully in.

“There.”

Derek remained still. Danny took a deep breath. He could feel every ridge, vein, and bump of Derek’s cock. The two thick veins that ran the length of his shaft pulsed with Derek’s heartbeat. Danny turned his head, so that he could see Derek’s face, and their eyes met. Both men panted heavily. Derek could tell from Danny’s expression the myriad feelings the man was feeling. Derek moved closer and kissed him. His tongue entered Danny’s mouth and the kiss transformed into a heavy make out session.

Just then Derek gave it a little try and moved his hips, causing his dick to slide back just a little. Danny made a disagreeing groan.

“Shh. It’s okay,” Derek said, pausing the kiss. He tried his best to be gentle. Derek nibbled Danny’s ear. “You’re doing great.” His tongue shot inside. It went in and out. “You’re doing great,” he said again and resumed nibbling Danny’s ear. He blew a long, slow lung full of air inside and shot his tongue back inside. Danny groaned as he felt tingly and full. Derek started to slowly move his big, girthy cock. In and out. In. Out. He only moved the tiniest bit in and out, but enough for Danny to enjoy the friction. The pain reseeded, and Danny gradually got used to the fullness.

Derek removed himself fully from the warm encompassing heat of Danny’s hole and watched as the opened hole closed. Derek thought of what was yet to come. He would fuck Danny so good that his hole would remain fully open for hours. He would make sure Danny would help him in any way possible now and in the future. Derek grabbed his cock, positioned it and slid his cock fully in. The hole stretched. Accommodated. Derek pulled himself fully out and thrusted back in. Again. Again. Soon the puckered hole was open for business.

Danny lowered his head back to the pillow as Derek started to fuck him. The head of Derek’s cock brushed against Danny’s prostate with every thrust, and Danny concentrated on the feeling. It felt strange but good. It was like his cock was getting a massage from inside. Derek pushed in as far as he could go, and Danny’s toes curled. The thick base of Derek’s cock stretched his lips as the head reached deep inside, touching something wonderful.

“Ahhhh!” Danny screamed.

Danny’s head was spinning. All his attention had gone to his hole and the pure pleasure he felt. There wasn’t anything else but the cock inside him. Sweat trickled down his blissed-out face. Derek started to move faster, and his balls slapped Danny’s butt with every thrust. Danny held a pillow for dear life and moaned. It felt so good. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, grunts and moans, and the rhythmic creaking of the bed.

 

***

 

Stiles climbed on top of a makeshift ladder made of boxes to reach the window.  It was rarely opened, and it was extremely stiff and unyielding when he tried pushing it open. His efforts were rewarded when the window opened a bit. Finally, some success, Stiles though, but his joy cut short as the window wouldn’t budge anymore.

“Goddammit,” Stiles said. He wasn’t giving up. Stiles climbed down and went back up after fetching the crowbar. The window creaked and resisted. He had to use more force. Suddenly the window flew open, but the sudden motion wrecked Stiles’ balance and he went tumbling down. The crowbar flew out of his hands and landed near his head. Stiles blinked and tried to get up. Luckily, he only received a few bruises, but his makeshift ladder had been decimated. Some of the boxes were torn, revealing what was inside them.

“I’m so screwed,” Stiles said looking around. He had managed to make the garage into a more of a mess than it was before. He would have to clean this up. But not right now.

Stiles reassembled his makeshift ladder and climbed up. The window was now open enough that he could climb out. It would be easy enough to climb out and jump down. Or at least he thought so, if he hadn’t turned around as he was midway out the window. He suddenly remembered the sodas and turned to go back in, but most of his weight was out the window and gravity pulled him down. There was a terrible ripping sound and Stiles found himself dangling mid-air. He cursed wildly. His jeans were caught on something. Stiles tried to dangle himself free, but he was stuck. There was no other option. He had to unbuckle his belt and shimmy himself out of them. He did as he planned, but as soon as he did so he fell face first to the ground.

This was not his day.

 

***

 

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

Danny was still tight but just loose enough for Derek's cock to go in and out without resistance. Derek enjoyed the squeeze.

Smack.

Smack.                 

Smack.

The bed creaked in sync with the movements. Danny was still hugging the pillow. Derek watched the back of Danny’s head and a sudden urge rose within him. He had to see Danny’s face as he slid in and out of him.

Danny was surprised when Derek changed their position and found himself on his back and staring at Derek’s face. Derek held Danny’s ankles and pushed them wider apart and towards Danny’s head so that he had easier access to his hole. Derek's cock rubbed different areas after switching positions and Danny moaned and mewled from the new sensations. Danny’s face was flushed and sweaty.

“Yes. Yes. Don’t stop. You feel so good,” Danny said panting. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensations.

“Look at me,” Derek said.

Danny was too high on emotions to hear. Derek’s huge cock did a number on him. He hadn’t ever imagined how good getting fucked could feel. Derek’s deep thrusts felt like every part of his being was getting fucked.

“Look at me,” Derek repeated.

This time Danny heard him, and he opened his eyes and met Derek’s gaze. They didn’t exchange words. No words were needed, because they were connected in the most intimate fashion. Danny felt warmth in his chest. All the worries melted away and he felt Derek's green eyes giving him strength. All he needed was here and now. Danny grabbed his ankles, leaving Derek’s hands free to touch his body. Derek used the opportunity and grabbed Danny’s leaky cock and used Danny’s precum as lube as he pumped Danny’s cock in rhythm of his own thrusts. Derek’s balls slapped Danny’s butt like a metronome as he ploughed Danny. Danny panted. His cock smeared his abs with cum. He had been hard the entire time Derek fucked him. He was surprised by how close he was. It wouldn’t take long.

Something distracted Derek. A sound? Derek focused, and he stopped moving.

Danny’s toes curled, and his eyes widened. Derek’s cock was buried fully in him. It was deeper than it had been and touched something wonderful inside him. Danny’s hole tightened and pulsed, sucking Derek’s cock and holding it in a tight grip. This is what heaven must feel like, Danny thought.

Derek felt a surge of panic as he realized what was making the sound. Stiles had escaped the garage. Derek had no time to lose. He had to end this quicker than he wanted. Derek moved fast and moved them on the bed so that Danny was on top of him, riding his cock. Then Derek used his werewolf strength, the springs in the bed and gravity to help him and thrusted in and out of Danny's hole faster than a human could. It was taxing for Derek to maintain the power and speed of his thrusts, but he kept on going.

“Oh God, oh god, OH GOD!” Danny yelled as Derek's cock went in and out of him with an astonishing speed. Danny couldn’t think. For him where wasn’t anything else in the world than Derek’s cock fucking him and his own leaking cock. Danny’s cock slapped his rock-hard abs as Derek’s thrusted in and out of him and the wild movements send his precum flying. Some of it flew towards Derek’s open mouth and Derek tasted again the salty flavor of Danny's cum. Derek switched the angle so that the head of his cock banged harder against the pleasurable spot inside Danny.

“Yes, yes, YES, YES, YES! Fuuuuuck meee!” Danny shouted. He was drenched in sweat. "GOD, I love your big cock!"

Derek was sweating. He gripped Danny’s cock and pumped, and Danny’s eyes rolled back. He was so high of pleasure that he couldn’t form words any more. All he could do was hang on for the ride of his life. The pressure inside him was getting bigger and bigger. Danny felt lightheaded. It was like the all his strength was pooling to his nether regions. He had never felt anything like this. He breathed heavily and felt the muscles inside him clench and release, massaging the cock as it pounded in and out of his hole. The muscles inside him were moving like a wave that got stronger and stronger.

“AaaaaAAAA!”

Danny moaned louder and louder until his thighs began to quiver. It took all his strength to maintain his position as he felt like he was a volcano of pleasure ready to explode. He could feel it increase rapidly as it reached for the crescendo. Danny’s toes curled, and his thighs shook, as he shouted, “OH GOD!!” when he orgasmed. Several squirts of cum flew out of his cock and onto Derek’s abs and face, and Danny’s cock twitched several times. Derek continued to pump his cock wildly in and out of Danny’s hole as Danny rode his orgasm.

Fuck, Derek thought. Danny’s hole was throbbing like crazy. Derek was close. He felt the release building inside him and with a shout he thrusted hard and buried his cock deep inside Danny. The last thrust was too much for the condom and it broke. Derek’s strength and the speed of his thrusts had worn it down and Derek’s cum sprayed the inside of Danny’s hole.

Danny was shaking. His cock kept twitching and a steady stream of cum ran from the tip of his cock to Derek’s sweaty abs. Both men were still enjoying the post orgasm feeling when Derek heard the front door open.

Shit, Stiles! He thought.

 

***

 

Stiles ran inside blushing and without his jeans. Unfortunately, the old woman next door had seen Stiles running around without his pants and stopped him to give him a lecture. Stiles was sure she would call his dad. Stiles buried his face in his hands. He didn’t want to have that conversation with his dad.

Stiles ran to garage and this time put a stopper so that the door wouldn’t close. His jeans were caught on a nail and Stiles carefully detached them. There was a big tear near the ankle. Stiles cursed and put the jeans on. All his other clothes were upstairs, and he didn’t want to barge in in his underwear. Stiles took the sodas and went upstairs.

Stiles opened the door to his room. What was that smell? It smelled like sweat and…

The windows were open, and Derek was doing push-ups on the floor. Derek’s back was glistening with sweat. Danny was sitting down next to the computer and he too was sweaty and holding the table. What on earth had happened.

“We… We had a… push-up competition,” Danny said panting. His face was flushed and sweaty.

“Riiiight,” Stiles said and gave Danny a soda, who gratefully accepted it. Derek stopped doing push-ups and grabbed one of the sodas from Stiles’ hand.

“Danny has agreed to trace that text,” he said.

“What! Really,” Stiles said and smiled.

“Y-Yeah,” Danny managed to say. “I just… need…” Danny gulped. “some information.”

“Wow. Your competition must have been really hard because you seem out of breath,” Stiles said.

Danny blushed. “Yes. It was hard. Your cousin has a really big… stamina,” Danny said as he shifted his position. It was difficult for him to sit still. His hole kept throbbing and leaking cum.

Stiles gave Danny the information he needed, and Danny started the trace. He was trying to be as quick as possible so he could go home and clean himself. Behind his back Stiles gave Derek thumbs up. Derek breathed heavily. He had only managed to flip the blanket over, get their pants on, wipe away the cum with one of Stiles’ shirts, open the windows and unlock the door just before Stiles walked upstairs. He hadn’t had time to take off the remains of the condom, so it was still wrapped around his member.

“Who knew all Danny needed was seeing you working out and sweaty,” Stiles whispered.

Derek scowled at Stiles. He really wanted to punch him. Luckily for Stiles Danny had just finished the trace.

“There. The text was sent from a computer. This one,” Danny said, and Stiles quickly sat next to him. Derek moved closer and read the information.

“Registered to that account name?” Derek asked surprised.

“No, no, no, no. That can't be right,” Stiles said in disbelief.

**Account registered to:**

**Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall**


End file.
